Forever Daydream
by Ninamazing
Summary: Ack! And I promised myself I wouldn't write a Draco/Hermione fic...but here it is...song by me...PG for the h-word. ;)


**Author's Note: *sigh* I didn't think I would ever be responsible for one of these, honestly I didn't! But...alas..my muse (which, to answer a question of many) is a silvery-white dragon with black wings and bright, bright blue eyes. ANYWAYS - enjoy and review, please (but NO criticism on Draco being out of character...DUH! Of course he's out of character! If he was IN character this would be STUPID!)! Oh...one more thing...song is by me. You can use it IF you ask me for permish AND I say yes. ;) Thank you!**

* * *

I've hated you for so, so long, my darling   
It's hard to believe I'm lost in love right now   
I wished you would just disappear from me   
And then my heart had caught my mind with a pow   
So   
Kiss me and bring me from my thoughts   
Kiss me and tell me I'm not lost...   
I don't want to be in a forever daydream 

Miss Perfect. Mudblood. Greasy Granger. Horrid Hermione. Are you enjoying my fond nicknames? Yes, I used to call her those - every one of those. I'm not proud of it, any of it, the only thing I can say as I watch her laugh and cling to that Weasley is that I wish I never was a Malfoy, never was a Slytherin, never was Crabbe and Goyle's "leader," never was the boy who watched the only thing he ever loved grow to hate him more with each passing day.   
Ha. I never thought I'd get poetic about it, but then, I never thought I'd like her at all. But the first time I saw her I knew she would be dangerous, and then, as I watched her get prettier and prettier each time she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, I knew she would be fatal. Smart, beautiful, loyal...and taken. Oh, if anybody was ever taken in this world, she was. Weasley and Potter and heck, probably one or two boys from each house, were probably all falling all over for her. But in Slytherin, I was the only one.

I tried to tell you baby please don't go away   
I can't believe I did those things before   
I wanted you to stop taunting me   
But now I love you forevermore...   
So   
Kiss me and bring me from my thoughts   
Kiss me and tell me I'm not lost...   
I don't want to be in a forever daydream...   
Kiss me and bring me from my thoughts   
Kiss me and tell me I'm not lost...   
I don't want to be in a forever daydream 

I've been so stupid, I can see that now. Not that I ever had a chance. Father wants me to be rich, famous, and mean, carry on "the Malfoy tradition." To hell with the Malfoy tradition!! I'm sick of being forced to torture the one I love, and her friends, and the friends of her friends...the only time she ever touched my skin was when she slapped me in our third year. The only time.   
Malfoy. Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy, the name curses me. I can't get rid of it, it's always here in my mind, screaming at me, telling me to be evil and nasty and disgusting. Lucius, right in Voldemort's Inner Circle, oh, we're so proud of it. Yes, he still talks about how he killed little Alexa Prewett that February. Before Voldemort's end. Before the world was bright again. Before...before Hermione realized she was a witch and not a Muggle.

I've fallen for you now please don't deny me   
I know I was a hypocrite my love   
But I need you to please just go forgive me   
I must have you just once my love   
Please   
Kiss me and bring me from my thoughts   
Kiss me and tell me I'm not lost   
Kiss me and be by me forever   
Kiss me...   
I don't want to be in a forever daydream 

Weasley...that name haunts me too. Fred and George, best mischief makers of our time, popular, funny, got girls hanging all over them. Ron, he's got Hermione, what else is there to say? He's got the only thing I want, the only thing I need. I couldn't have ever had the slimmest chance with her anyway. Malfoy would take over, and leave the real part of me, Draco, lying in the dust. And then there's Ginny, still enormously taken with Harry, got all the third year boys following her and hoping to get a chat with her in the halls.   
But Malfoy...the Malfoys are left alone. I get treats like having two huge, stupid fatheads hanging all over me and flexing their muscles. I get treats like silly, simpering girls smiling at every sound I make. I get special kicks like a nasty teacher thinking I'm the greatest, and a gigantic old manor, and an awful house-elf, and a pushy, threatening dad and a conniving mother...doesn't my life sound wonderful? I've got all that.   
Yes, I've got all that. But you know what? To hell with my life, I want Hermione Granger - for even just five minutes - and I want to tell her that I'm sorry.


End file.
